Once Upon a Broken Heart
by luckyinugirl
Summary: Kagome, a student who has had her heart broken and Inuyasha a new teacher and has also had his heart broken, both know it's against the rules to fall in love. When Kikyo, Kagome's sister, kicks her out, what will Inuyasha do? Will he help her? Or will he leave her on the streets?
1. Chapter 1

**This chapter was supposed to be longer but I decided to make it into two chapters instead. I hope you enjoy!**

_Once upon a broken heart_  
_I was walking alone in the dark_  
_Looking for a way to start again_  
_What I wouldn't give for a friend_  
_There was no love in my life There was no light in my eyes_  
_All the tears that I had cried and cried Seemed like they'd never end._  
_And I never believed fairytales came true But now I know that they really do_  
_Now that I found you, now that I'm here with you_  
_Just look at the sunshine, and you Showed me a world That I'd never seen._  
_I woke up and fell into this dream Happily ever after just took time Once upon this broken heart of mine._  
_Long ago and far away I could never dream of the day That your love would come my way and stay and sweep me away._  
_This is the way a fairytale feels This is the way I know it's real 'Cause this is the way a broken heart heals._  
_I woke up and fell into this dream Happily ever after just took time Once upon this broken heart of mine. -_ Kagome

She slowly wrote down on a thin paper what she would show or would at least try to show to the one who had become her friend and eventually her true love. Kagome dreamily smiled at the thought of having a true love. Her ex had broken her heart and she only needed someone to comfort her at the moment. Koga, had been her ex. At first he had been everything she had always wanted, but soon he became to mean and rough with her. She didn't know what to do until she caught him with another girl. A red head named Ayame. Supposedly she had a humungous crush on Koga and well she was lucky. She got him. But did she know how mean and rough he was? Kagome had ran crying to the bathroom when she saw the two together and when she told Koga she saw them, he didn't care. And that had made her even more upset. As she sat there in class, reading the paper over and over, little did she know a few people were looking over her shoulder reading it along with her and eventually laughing in her ear.  
Embarrassed, Kagome quickly shoved the paper into her binder and sat straight up in her chair as the few students began making fun of her. "Who's that for?" A boy said. "Koga?" A girl sneered. "It's obvious he's not interested in you." Another boy said. And soon practically the whole class was making fun of her about that little paper that she would give to that special someone.  
Gritting her teeth with tears in her eyes, she shouted angrily "Go away, it's not about Koga, and it never will be! He's a lying cheating bastard who will just keep cheating on every girl he's with! He's mean, cruel, rough, and - !" "Higurashi!" The whole class had been silent a few seconds before she had began shouting at everyone.  
"Huh?" She opened her eyes to face the teacher glaring at her. "That's no way to talk about a fellow classmate."Her professor glared at her.  
"It's true!" Kagome stood up angrily. "He's a bastard and he'll cheat on any girl he's with!" She screamed.  
"Higurashi, that's enough!" Her teacher said roughly. Kagome flinched at the tone in her teacher's voice. "I think you need to head to the - ." He was interrupted when someone walked in.  
He had dreamy hazel eyes, tan skin, silver hair, adorable dog ears... why did he look so familiar to Kagome? Angrily, the teacher turned his head to the young man who carried a big knapsack in his left hand and in his right he was holding some kind of paper that was definitely not saying he was not a new student. So what was he? He couldn't have been a student teacher, the teacher would have notified everyone.  
"Young man!" He said angrily to the boy who looked at him curiously. "Why have you interrupted my class?" "YOUR class?" The boy demanded. Choking on words, the teacher finally screamed, "Get out!" And turned then to Kagome. "Same with you Higurashi! I want both of you out of my class. NOW!" His face was beat red making a few students giggle.  
_'Higurashi?_' His eyes turned toward to Kagome. He stared at her intently, not listening to the old man's rambling. He looked her up and down to make sure she wasn't the one he had been with. He was confused at first but the way she was glaring at her teacher... Their eyes met for a few seconds before she pulled away blushing. That's definitely not her. She would never act like that. So it was her sister. He smirked. _'I bet Kagome will be easy._' he was about to open his mouth to her when the teacher whacked him on the head. It was silent as he growled. "What the hell is your problem old man? I came here to tell you that I'm replacing you!" Students began whispering happily about the old guy being kicked out. They had always been given at least 4 assignments a week and one essay a month. Hopefully this new guy would be easier on them. "You can't replace me!" He shouted. The new teacher shoved the paper that he had been holding at the old guy and before the old guy could read it, his bag and coat were thrown at him, slightly pushing him back, then he was grabbed by the collar and thrown out the door which was then slammed happily on his face.  
The room was quiet as the new teacher walked in front of the room and leaned back on his desk. He glared angrily at Kagome who glared angrily back. The tension rose until he spoke. "I bet you don't remember me. The bastard that supposedly cheated on your sister."  
Kagome didn't stop glaring. "Now I do. You cheated twice. Kikyo didn't stop crying for almost two weeks because of you."  
"Your sister's perfect at acting but there's one thing she couldn't escape from me. Her scent. That's how I knew she cheated no matter how many times she tried denying it." "She would never cheat." "That's a total lie! She eventually told me she cheated!" Inuyasha shouted.  
"She said you cheated!" Kagome began to get closer to screaming. She didn't know why she was defending her sister after all that Kikyo had done to her but this new teacher was just pissing her off.  
Inuyasha sighed and settled back comfortably against his desk even more. "Lesson #1 men and be sure to never forget this. Ever." His eyes settled sadly on the ground. Everyone focused their complete attention on him. "Never fall in love with a woman who is deceitful. She'll just crush your heart." It was silent as every boy stared intently at him, trying to remember exactly what he was saying to him. The girls on the other hand wanted to pound him. What he was saying what was true but he didn't have to say it so harsh.  
"What if it's the other way around?" Kagome smirked. "Excuse me?" Inuyasha looked up at her.  
"Don't play dumb with me! What if it's the other way around?" She shouted with all the other girls standing up and agreeing. "Kill him I guess. I don't know." Inuyasha turned away.  
"Hey," The boys stood up and picked their books up off their desks, ready to throw them at him. "We will not be killed by some girl just because we cheated for not falling in love with her!" A boy shouted.  
"Some GIRL!" A girl screamed behind him. All the boys froze, waiting for the girls to strike but they didn't, not for a few seconds that is. "Get them!" A girl in the background screamed. It was a nightmare. Girls jumped on the boys, smacking them with books and pulling the boys' hair.  
Kagome stood on a chair, glaring angrily at the man who stood across the room smiling at her with interest. Angrily, she grabbed her binder and threw at him, not realizing that her little piece of paper had fallen out and into the mass of boys and girls until a girl began laughing hysterically making everyone stop and look at her. She saw the little paper in a boy's hand, the same boy who had began the fight. She was about to grab him and the paper until Inuyasha loudly cleared his throat.

**Cliffy! I do not own any Inuyasha characters or the song Once Upon A Broken Heart. Let me know if I should change anything in the chapter, OK?**

**- luckyinugirl**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter two everybody!**

Everyone looked up at him and noticed the principal was standing next to him. Every student bolted their seat including Kagome. The principal, who, if you looked clearly at him, could probably pass as Inuyasha's brother and that's what a student dared to do. Slowly, Eki, the youngest girl in the grade, raised her thin white hand into the air. "What?" Inuyasha demanded. Eki lowered her arm. "Um, are you two brothers?"  
"Everyone is so stupid!" Inuyasha barked. "Especially you!" He pointed straight at Kagome. "M - me!?" She stood up.  
"You stand up for your sister for no reason." He walked towards her. "There is a reason." Kagome walked towards him. "What reason?" He was now in her face. Kagome had to take a second to remove the blush that had formed on her cheeks before saying "She's taking care of me until I graduate!" "And how's she treatin' ya?" An angry but concerned blush showed on his face.  
"It doesn't matter how she's treating me," Her voice had lowered. "All that matters is that she's taking care of me."  
"One of these days Kagome" Inuyasha pulled away. "I guarantee she'll throw you out without you even knowing it." Kagome just stared at him and was about to make a remark when there was a slap. A girl in front of the room had slapped a young man who had just randomly entered the room. "Miroku!" Inuyasha growled and grabbed the young man by the collar. "What the hell are you doing here?" Miroku put up his hands in defense. "You said I could come in." "But not today." "Ah I see." Miroku said smoothly. "You just want to keep the girls for yourself. Well I won't allow it."  
"What the hell are you talking about Miroku?" Inuyasha pulled him closer. "Why these two lovely ladies. The one that had just slapped me and the one you were bickering with." "They have names you idiot." "May I have them?" Miroku smiled happily. "No." The half demon growled making his friend turn back to the girl. "Excuse miss? What's your - ?" Once again the girl slapped him. "See I didn't even touch her and she slapped me." Miroku rubbed his cheek. Inuyasha sighed and put him down. "Just go home. Don't forget about the rent payment. It's due tomorrow."  
"Got it." Miroku waved goodbye to his dear best friend. "Inuyasha." The principal barked. "What?" Inuyasha barked back. "Hey?" Eki whispered to a girl next to her. "Are teachers allowed to yell at the principal?" "I don't know." The girl replied. "You never answered the girl's question." The creepy principal walked toward him. "If we're brothers? Hardly. We're half brothers. Thank god we aren't full brothers. I'd rather die than have him for a full blooded brother." Inuyasha stated.  
Smiling, Kagome raised her hand. Curious, Inuyasha called on her. "I just wanted to thank you for replacing Mr. Taoi." A blush appeared on her face. "No problem." A blush crept upon his face as well. "Little brother." The principal said harshly after noticing the exchanging of blushes. "Did you forget what happened with me and Rin?" "No. How could I forget?" Inuyasha looked away.  
Finally the principal walked out of the room. _'Rin..._' Kagome thought. _'I know a Rin_.' "Inuyasha?" "Yeah?" "What's Rin's last name?"  
"They were going to run away and get married but Rin's parents caught her with him and said if he didn't stop seeing her, they would file a lawsuit. I felt really bad for the both of them. I know my brother still misses her. They loved each other." Everyone stared at him, wondering if his brother and Rin would ever get back together. "How old were they when they met?" A girl with black pigtails asked romantically.  
"None if this information can leave this room. Is that clear?" Inuyasha glared around the room. Everyone nodded. "Rin was 16 while my brother was just starting out at as a new teacher here. He was about 21. They met in," he thought for a moment. "gym class I believe. For someone as small as her she was quick. Every time Sesshomaru went to hit someone, she was there to block it. At first, neither felt nothing for each other but later on in the year Sesshomaru said he couldn't get Rin out of his head no matter what. It was quite obvious he was falling for her but it was against the rules. A teacher and a student aren't allowed to be together. But they couldn't help it." Inuyasha sighed and smiled unlike the students who stared at him in awe. "It was a year later that her parents found out and the two were devastated. Rin's parents moved her to another school. Supposedly far away from my brother. Hopefully they find each other again." He looked up when he heard girls crying.  
"That's so romantic!" A girl cried. "A forbidden love!" Another cried. The other girls in the audience didn't say a word but cry.  
"Emotional much?" Inuyasha said lowly before the bell rang. Students headed to the door, talking and drying their eyes.  
"Remember what I said: nothing leaves this room." Kagome began walking out the door when Inuyasha called her over. "Forget something?" He gave her binder. "Thanks." She smiled and went to grab it when their hands touched. _'Why am I blushing? I can't ever be with him. It's against the rules._' But she couldn't help it. The blush grew as did Inuyasha's. _'Am I falling for her already? I thought it would be easy to get her. But I don't even know what it means 'easy to get'. I'm a teacher and she's a student. I can't fall for her.'_  
"Brother." Sesshomaru thankfully brought them out of it. "We need to talk." "Y-yes." Inuyasha pulled his hand away. "You should hurry and get to class." He spoke to Kagome before the blush faded and headed toward his brother. "Right." She slowly said.

* * *

"You're falling for her, Inuyasha!" Sesshomaru glared at him. "I'm sorry okay! I can't help it. It's like I take one look at her and I can't stop looking!" Inuyasha began raising his voice. They were in the halls so no one came out of their class unless it was to run an errand, go to the office or just the bathroom.  
"You are not sorry!" Sesshomaru slammed his brother against the lockers.  
"Tell me," Inuyasha glared into his eyes. "Why haven't you looked for Rin yet? Wasn't she pregnant when her parents moved her to another school?"  
Sesshomaru's eyes softened. "I don't know what to say when I find her."  
"I have an idea. How about you have Kagome find her? She did say she knew someone named Rin." "She did?" Sesshomaru stared at his little brother. "Yup." Inuyasha smiled.  
_'It's worth a try._' Sesshomaru thought and walked away.  
_'Rin's really gotten to him. She's never left his heart, not once.'_ Inuyasha thought sadly. "Inuyasha?" Kagome tapped him on the shoulder. "Don't sneak up on me like that!" He shouted. "Sorry, it's just that you never told me her last name." Kagome took a step back. "Niji." He walked away. He didn't want to start anything between the two of them. It would be hard to stop it. "Thanks." He heard Kagome happily whisper. But then for some strange reason her footsteps weren't getting farther away, they were getting closer. And closer until they stopped beside him.  
He swallowed. "What do you want now?" "Iiiiii was wondering if I could leave school to go to the pet shop." Inuyasha stopped in his tracks. "The PET SHOP?" He turned toward her, not realizing it had been a mistake. "You want to leave school just to go to a pet shop?" He was losing control of himself.  
"I'm doing it -!" Kagome had been grabbed by her arms and pulled into a kiss, one she very much enjoyed. _'Damn! Sesshomaru was right! I'm not sorry and I'm glad I'm not._' But he was angry with himself for what he was doing. He immediately pulled away and ran up the hall, not looking back at her. Kagome sighed unhappily. '_It's because of that teacher-student rule I know that but he could have at least said he had to go or sorry instead of running off. I would've understood._' She opened the school door but stopped and looked back. No one was in sight. She sighed again. "Well, let's hope you're the Rin he's heartbroken for." and she pushed her way out into the bright sunlight.

* * *

"Damn it!" Inuyasha punched the bathroom stall door. "What the hell was I thinking?"  
"What did you do now Inuyasha?" Miroku's irritating voice came from behind him.  
"I thought I told you to go home, Miroku?"  
"I couldn't leave without knowing my beloved's name." He said annoyingly. "It's Sango. Happy? Now go home." Inuyasha growled angrily.  
"Not until you tell me what did." "Not until this kid leaves." "Sorry, sir." A freshman said embarrassed in the stall next to him. Inuyasha sighed. "It's alright. I've got time." But the kid quickly pulled up his pants, washed his hands and ran out. "So," Miroku began to ask seductively. "What did you do now?" "I kissed her." Inuyasha stared straight ahead.  
"You kissed that girl you were bickering with!?" Miroku exclaimed lowly.  
"Yea, her name is Kagome. I couldn't take it any longer. I know I could end up like my brother, but the kiss just happened. I couldn't control my body anymore. I don't know what's wrong with me."  
"It sounds like you're in love." Miroku smiled but knew Inuyasha wouldn't be happy.  
Inuyasha glared at his friend. "But I can't love her, Miroku!" He almost shouted. "It's against the rules! She's also Kikyo's sister even though Kagome is different, I'm afraid that if I do love her, Kagome will end up like Kikyo!"  
But Miroku was confused. "Do you hear yourself Inuyasha?" His violet eyes were full of confusion. "You say she's different, but you say she also might end like Kikyo. Why don't you give her a chance if she feels the same about you?"  
Inuyasha pushed off the door, his beautiful hazel eyes were filled with hate. "The rules, you dumbass! You're lucky! You have a 30/70 chance with Sango while I've got a 10/90 chance with Kagome." He paused, his eyes filled with sadness and depression. "After all, who could ever love a half-breed?"

**I**** was playing a video game called Kingdom Hearts 2 (A Disney and Square Enix game) and one of the villains named Xaldin (not Gaston) turned to the Beast and said**** "Who could ever love a beast.", I decided to have Inuyasha say "_'Who_**_** could ever love a half-breed?'"**_** because in his eyes, somewhere, he is a monster and he thinks that no one will ever love him for him. Just like in Beauty and the Beast.**


	3. Chapter 3

**I kind of got stuck on this chapter but I pulled through! Let me know if I need to make any changes. Thank you!**

She watched sadly as her 7 year old son happily played with a grey rabbit in the hall, chasing after it as it hopped away in fear. Sighing heavily, the young mother turned her eyes away from him for a moment to stare at the glass door, waiting for a customer. For almost eight years she's waited for him to come walking in... but he never has. She's wanted to give up so many times but seeing the looks on customers' faces when they noticed him made her positive she wouldn't give up hope. Her parents hated her son so they never came around and she was fine with that. She felt a light tugging on her yellow sun dress and looked down. "Mommy?" Her cute dog eared son stared up at her with big brown eyes curiously.  
She began to rub his left ear as he started growling lightly saying he liked it when she rubbed his ears. "Yes? What is it?" She smiled half heartedly as his eyes closed and a smile formed. "I think..." he leaned into her touch. "someone's at the door." The mother turned only to find that her son was right. She got up, letting go of her son's ear, a frown appearing on his face. Instead of complaining, he turned on his heel and searched for the rabbit he had been playing with previously.

"Hi!" Kagome smiled somewhat nervously at Rin that now stood in front of her. Kagome could tell that Rin was a little nervous as well, but why?  
"Shouldn't you be in school?" Rin stared at her, making the high schooler to slightly jump. "Yes but you see..." Kagome had to think of something and quick. She didn't want to scare Rin. "I'm supposed to do a report for English class and the professor -."  
"What's his name?" Rin stared down at her. Kagome was shocked to hear someone ask for her professor's name. Kagome didn't really know anyone who asked for teacher names anymore besides friends and parents. "Um," she hesitated. '_What if she had the same teacher I have now? What if she had a strong connection with him? She could easily tell him I'm not in school and I could get in major trouble!'_  
Rin, sensing her hesitation, smiled lightly. "Relax Kagome. I'm not going to tell! I'm not that evil!" But Kagome didn't calm down. Sighing, the mother called for her son who gladly came running up carrying the rabbit. "Yes, mommy?" The word 'mommy' caught Kagome off guard and she looked down. "Is this-?" Kagome tried asking her friend if the boy was hers but nothing would come out.  
"Yes. He is." Rin nodded with a tiny smile before her hands were grabbed.  
"I found you!" Kagome squealed in delight, making both the little hanyou and his mother stare at her with a confused look, heads tilted. "You're the Rin he's been missing!" Kagome grabbed the boy's hand and began pulling the both of them towards the school.

* * *

During his break, Inuyasha decided to visit his brother in his office. He opened the door and his brother was the first to speak. "Inuyasha?" Sesshomaru turned around to his brother.  
"Yeah Sessh? What is it?" Inuyasha stared confusingly. "If Kagome does find her, thank her for me." Sesshomaru turned away.  
Inuyasha growled, knowing better than to get into a fight with Sesshomaru in the school. _'But what if I do something again?'_ He started to speak but was cut off when he heard students in the hall laughing. Both narrowed their eyes at the door but Inuyasha was the one to open it. The half demon couldn't see what they were all laughing at because the students were in the way but he could smell a familiar scent. 'Is that Kagome's scent?' He heard something slam into the lockers in front of him. Suddenly getting worried, he began pushing and shoving students out of the way. He could hear the word _'half-breed_' among the laughter and he was confused. Kagome wasn't a half demon, he was. Were the students referring to him or was there another half demon that Kagome was trying to protect. Inuyasha finally made his way to the front and was scared at what he saw. There was a half demon child and his mother who looked familiar and Kagome was protecting them by taking the hits for the child. Inuyasha was about to jump in and help her when he felt Sesshomaru's hand on his shoulder. Inuyasha could feel anger and hate radiating off his brother and apparently so could the students. They had all stopped laughing and were backed against the walls. Sesshomaru stood in front of the half demon boy and his mother, hesitating to kneel in front of her.  
Watching his brother hesitate, Inuyasha thought to himself _'could that be her? Could Kagome actually have found her?'_  
"Inuyasha?" Kagome stood, grasping her forearm in pain. He looked at her a moment before letting his eyes travel to her arm. Glaring angrily, he was tempted to protect her by holding her tightly in his arms and not let go but he had to remind himself where he was. "Sorry..." He whispered and walked up to her.  
"R-Rin?" Sesshomaru kneeled clumsily. He could hear her even breathing. He missed her scent. Slowly, the woman raised her head to reveal brown eyes, smooth pink lips, and soft skin. It was her. Sesshomaru couldn't believe his eyes. He felt like he was going to cry but didn't dare. Not in front of everyone of course. He grabbed Rin and pulled her tightly in to his arms. "It's you. It's really you." He took in her scent as well as the half demon's. Everyone stood there, watching their principal, who was a demon, embrace a human and a half demon.  
One of the demon students about Kagome's age thought it'd be clever to move from his spot and towards Kagome as quietly as he could, his dark short, black hair moving with him. The moment he reached her, he began to reach for her wrist, not even noticing the half demon that stood next to her was growling angrily. "Inuyasha?" Kagome looked up at him worriedly. "What is it? Are you okay?" He wanted to say he was, but he would be lying. Some other demon was about to touch her and he didn't want that. Inuyasha could tell the stench was right there and he couldn't let anything happen. Not right now at least so instead of killing the demon that was mere centimeters away like his inner demon wanted to do, he just turned to Kagome and whispered if they could talk about her grade in his class. He whispered loud enough for the demon to hear who felt the presence of Inuyasha's dominance that was trying to tell him that he claimed Kagome. Silently the two walked away.

* * *

Kagome was wondering why Inuyasha wanted to talk to her about grades. '_I know my grade isn't that great but why so private?'_ She didn't notice he was looking around them for other people before taking her hand in his and leading her into a large enough closet that was at least 4 1/2 feet wide and 4 1/2 feet long. She was brought out of her thoughts when a hand was waved in front of her face. "Yeah?" She blinked a couple times. "What do you want to talk about? Really?" She looked at her surroundings and didn't seem bothered by it.  
Inuyasha took a deep breathe before spilling everything he and Miroku had talked about. He watched Kagome as she stared at him intently. After he finished, he waited for her to say something about him thinking she'll turn out like Kikyo but she didn't. She didn't say a word. She stared at him until she said, "You may be a half demon but that doesn't mean no one will love you for you. You may have an attitude but underneath all that... you're sweet and caring and loving and smart. Who wouldn't want a guy like you?"  
Inuyasha could only say one name. One name that Kagome could agree with. Kikyo. Kikyo, the queen bitch, was only with him because of his looks. She didn't care about him and nor did she care that he loved her. She was popular and so was he. And she believed that popular kids should date other popular kids. After Inuyasha told her he wasn't rich, Kikyo began to cheat. Finally through with her disloyalty, Inuyasha left her. She had broken his heart and his heart still hasn't healed even after a few years away from her. Kagome stared at him sadly. '_Inuyasha..._' "I'm so sorry." She wanted to hug him. No. She wanted to do more than hug him. She wanted to kiss him. She wanted to tell him that she would never do something like that to him. But she couldn't bring herself to do it.  
"Don't be. You didn't know. And besides, if she hadn't done it, I wouldn't have fallen for someone better." Inuyasha smiled at her.  
This shocked and hurt Kagome at the same time. _'He's seeing someone? Then why did he kiss me?_' "Well she's lucky to have someone like you then." She gave him her best fake smile but it began to falter.  
Inuyasha could tell she wanted to cry. "I said I'm in love with someone. That doesn't mean I'm with her."  
Kagome stared at him confusingly. "But you said..." she paused to think about what he had just said. "So, you love her but she doesn't love you back?" The girl thought aloud.  
Sighing Inuyasha neared her face. "No." He said smoothly. "She doesn't know I love her." _'Not yet_.' He had Kagome backed against the wall, his arms on either side of her. He wanted to kiss her badly. But did she want to kiss him back? Slowly, he leaned in, somewhat afraid of the outcome. '_She could push me away; she could scream; she could kick me where it hurts most...'_ the list went on and he waited for one of those to happen. But none of them did. Instead he felt soft lips on his.  
_'I love you, Inuyasha._' Kagome smiled as she kissed him back. She knew this was a big mistake but she loved him. And she didn't want to stop loving him. Ever.

**I understand this chapter isn't really my best though I like the end of this one cause I like that Inuyasha and Kagome kiss. I also understand that I'm not really describing any of the characters and I'm sorry. Really. I am sorry. It's just that I really like this story and my imagination isn't that good with description. Anyway... should the two lovers get caught in the next chapter or after the kiss and they leave the closet to head home (cause it's the end of the school day (sorry for not mentioning that earlier)) I have Sango, Kagome's best friend, start rambling on about how Miroku groped her?**

**I don't have a poll because I don't know how they work. Sorry again.**

** - luckyinugirl**


	4. Author's Note

I am leaving the 10th for Florida for vacation and I won't be back for maybe 9 days so I've been working on the next chapter. I will be in Disney, Universal Studios, MGM, etc. but when I'm not having fun I will think of ideas and put them in my phone so I can have another chapter for you guys! I'd like to thank my reviewer kirarakitty08! You are a great reviewer and make me smile when I see that I get a review! I'd say that this is my most popular story too so thank you everyone for reading!


	5. Chapter 5

**New chapter! :)**

Kagome slowly walked along the sidewalk daydreaming about Inuyasha and their kiss. _'I kissed him back when he had kissed me._' A big happy smile formed on her face. She licked her lips and stopped a moment. Dropping her green bookbag to the ground, she opened it and slowly pulled out her paper that she would show to her true love. _'Inuyasha..._' the smile grew until Sango tapped her on the right shoulder. "Sango!" Kagome exclaimed, sliding the paper back into her bag carefully. "Don't sneak up on me like that!"  
But Sango jumped in front of her, an angry look upon her face. "We need to talk." She said firmly. Kagome just stared at her best friend quizzically. "About what?" She had no idea what Sango was talking about and it annoyed her when the girl didn't say what it was.  
Sighing in anger and frustration, Sango began stomping away from Kagome. "That perv, Miroku!" She screamed. Kagome could tell she wanted to pull her hair out. "Inuyasha's roommate and friend?" Kagome questioned. Her friend stared at her in silence before continuing. "Yes, but what gives that perv the right to grope me!? Why couldn't he grope some other girl... like that slut that sits next to me?"  
"Okiku?" Kagome looked over at Sango. "I heard from someone that Miroku is practically in love with you. Sure he doesn't know anything about you but I guess he called you his 'beloved'."  
"I am not any one's beloved! Especially a pervert like him!" Sango growled but Kagome saw a small blush on her cheeks until Sango looked up at Kagome questionably. "Who told you that Miroku called me his beloved anyway?"  
"Well, um, I don't know if you want to know." Kagome rocked back and forth on her feet while playing with her fingers before being grabbed by the collar. "Okay! Okay! It was Inuyasha!" Sango released Kagome with a curious look. "Wait... Inuyasha, our new professor and the guy that dated your sister, told you that Miroku called me his beloved?" "Yes." Kagome did not like where this was headed.  
"Alright." Sango pushed Kagome into the alley. "What's going on between you two?"  
'_Great,_' Kagome forced herself to not sigh._ 'Sango's going to get involved and then -. Wait_.' "If I tell you, will you go out on a date with Miroku?" Sango knew what Kagome was doing and she hated it. _'Miroku is cute. But I don't want him to grope me. I want to know what's going on between the professor and Kagome so I guess I have no choice.'_ "I will. As long as he doesn't grope me."  
"I was hoping you wouldn't accept!" Kagome cried out loud. But Sango smirked and folded her arms. "Not when it comes to a date with a cute pervert." Sango's smirk immediately faded and she covered her mouth. _'Shit! Did I just say that out loud?'_

* * *

Inuyasha sighed as he walked through the apartment door and threw the keys on the table. _'Man,'_ he walked into the kitchen. _'What a day...'_  
"Hey, Inuyasha!" A cheerful Miroku called from the living room. "How was the first day?"  
Inuyasha smirked as he went through the fridge looking for a snack until dinner. '_It was great...'_ he thought of Kagome and their kiss until the apartment phone began ringing. Growling angrily, he slammed the door shut and went to answer. "Hello?" He sighed into the phone. He was shocked at who had called him. "Why are you calling me? But the most important question is, how did you get this number?" Pause. "She what!?" Inuyasha wanted to barf to know that Kikyo still had his number. Pause. "What do you mean it's a good thing she still has it?" Pause. "You're having Miroku go on a date with her?" Pause. "Because you told her what's going on?" Inuyasha sighed. "Alright, I'll tell him." Pause. "Don't worry. I won't tell him who he's going with." Pause. "Love you too." He smiled and hung up.  
"So, I'm going on a date?" Miroku was sitting on his knees on a chair, staring at Inuyasha with an interesting smirk.  
"Yeah, why?"  
"No reason." Miroku got up and walked away. "By the way, they're coming here at 7 tonight so you've got at least 3 hours to get ready." Inuyasha told him. Miroku stopped in his tracks. "They?"  
Inuyasha glared at his friend. "You're only going out with her friend. Not with both of them."

* * *

"Kagome?" Sango stared at her friend worriedly. Kagome looked up at her. Kagome was helping pick out Sango's outfit for tonight. "Yea, what is it?"  
"Are you sure you should be doing this?" Sango looked down at her outfit.  
"What do you mean?"  
Sango's stare hardened at the clothes in front of her. "You know exactly what I mean! You and Inuyasha!" Kagome turned her head away. "I know we shouldn't but we want to. Sure we may not know a lot about each other but we've helped mend each other's hearts. I love him and he loves me back! It's nothing like what me and Koga had. Koga -!"  
Sango cut her off. "I know about Koga so just shut your mouth! Inuyasha is a teacher and you are a student! He could get fired or you get expelled! What will you do if Kikyo finds and kicks you out? We both know my family hates you and won't let you come over! So where will you stay?"  
Kagome had knew of the consequences and so had Inuyasha but neither cared. But Kagome never thought of what Kikyo would do if she found out. "We both know the consequences but I never thought of what Kikyo will do." Kagome stood and headed to the door. "Pick out an outfit. I've already laid out a few. I'll be in the shower."  
"But Kagome -" Sango tried stopping her but Kagome had already walked out the bedroom door. _'Kagome.'_

* * *

Inuyasha and Miroku were also having a conversation of their own and Inuyasha hated it. He wanted Miroku to shut up and get dressed instead of just standing there, wrapped in a towel, talking about something he already knew. "Miroku..." the half demon growled dangerously. "If you don't shut the hell up and get dressed, I'll have her cancel the date!" Inuyasha always knew Miroku would never pass up the opportunity to go on a date with a pretty girl. Miroku put his hands up in defeat and walked to his room. Sighing Inuyasha fell back on the couch wondering about Kagome. He began to drift off when the phone rang, startling him awake. _'Damn it all. Can't I ever take a nap?'_ He stood and walked to the phone. "Hello?" He tried speaking calmly.  
"I-Inuyasha?" Sango's voice came from the other end of the line.  
"Sango?" Inuyasha was scared. Kagome was with her. "What's wrong? What happened?" Sango was about to cry, Inuyasha could hear, but the girl sucked it up and continued. "Can you come pick us up?"  
_'Us?'_ "Where are you at?" Inuyasha grit.  
"We're hiding in an alleyway on Kichisa Street. You were right. She was going to throw Kagome out without her even knowing it." Sango quietly sobbed into the phone.  
"I'm on my way. Just hang on."

* * *

"It's alright Kagome." Sango pushed back a few strands of her friend's raven hair from her face as they were huddled together closely against the cold brick wall. "Everything will be okay. Inuyasha's coming to get us."  
"Sango?" Kagome rested her tired body against Sango. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have told you to go on a date with Miroku."  
But Sango didn't blame her. "It's not your fault, Kagome. I kind of actually wanted to go." She watched the cars go by one by one, watching for a vehicle that would be going slow. Kichisa Street wasn't always safe at night. She realized it was almost dark and began to move farther back into the alley with Kagome. Gangs never went to the back of the alleys on the street because they wouldn't be able to show the trouble they caused.  
'_Inuyasha... where are you?_' Kagome drifted off before a silver haired hanyou slowed the car to a complete stop and hopped out. He ran to the alley and grabbed both the girls. Slowly he slid Sango in the backseat and Kagome in the front. _'What happened to you guys?'_ Inuyasha stared at Kagome painfully until something caught his eye. He had been paying so much attention to the girls' faces that he hadn't noticed Kagome was only wearing a towel. _'I'll kill whoever did this to you. I swear I will..._'

**So how was that? Was that okay? I will try to post another chapter before I leave for FLorida! Sorry if it seems I rushed on this chapter.**

**- luckinugirl**


	6. Chapter 6

**So sorry for not updating as soon as possible! I've been doing this job thingy and I'm also breaking out in hives cause of my medication. But anyhow I believe this is my longest chapter so far! Love you all! :)**

* * *

Inuyasha kicked the door open, not caring about the damage he had done, and quickly carried both girls in. No matter how many times Sango told Inuyasha to put her down he wouldn't listen. He could tell she wasn't hurt by the way she struggled so when he finally had had enough of her shouting in his right ear, he saw Miroku coming out of his room and threw her at him. "Excuse me!" Sango started to stand but when she saw the way Inuyasha was staring down at Kagome, she could tell he really loved her. She watched as Inuyasha carried her friend into his room and shut the door quietly behind him.  
"So..." Miroku interrupted. "What's going on?" He rubbed the back of his head. Sango turned to him and say something but she was interrupted by the opening and closing of a door. Inuyasha had this depressed look upon his face as he walked towards them.  
"Um, Inuyasha?" Sango stared into his eyes. The half demon snapped out of his daze and looked at Miroku and Sango. "You guys go out on your date. I'll stay here and watch Kagome." Miroku was confused about everything so he said, "are you sure about this?" He figured Sango wouldn't like him very much for what he was doing but he knew when to leave his friend alone.  
Inuyasha nodded and headed back to his room where Kagome lie still asleep. _'Kagome. Please wake up soon. I can't stand it when I can't hear your voice. I love you to much to let you go.'_ Inuyasha slowly sat on the edge of the bed, listening for unexpected noises. He heard usual barking of the dogs across the street, a mouse or two scurrying for food, someone throwing the garbage out, and of course, stupid wolf demons howling at the full moon. Inuyasha kept his eyes on Kagome the whole time, wanting to kiss her but he had to wait until she woke up and told him what had happened. He heard someone enter the apartment and knew it was the landlord. He heard a knock on his bedroom but didn't answer. He heard his door open slowly.  
"I see you brought a young girl back. Its not nice to keep things, especially girls, all to yourself. Oh I came by to ask for the rent. Can I have it today?"  
Inuyasha growled hatefully. "I'm leaving and taking her with me so if you don't shut your filthy mouth, I'll shut it for you." He stood and picked up Kagome carefully.  
"I don't think," the landlord spoke holding his ground "you're going anywhere. Not unless I get the money and a piece of that chick."  
"You want your money?" Inuyasha placed Kagome back on his bed. "Fine." The teacher grabbed a pocketful of money and shoved it in the owner's face "There's your money." He quickly scooped Kagome back into his arms and jumped out his open window. _'Thank you... Kagome._' He looked down at her face. "Inuyasha?"  
Inuyasha looked up to see his room mate and Sango walking towards him. "What are you doing out here?" Sango demanded harshly.  
"Chill, I was just getting out of there because the landlord wanted the rent and he also wanted Kagome." Inuyasha tightened his grip on the young woman in his arms. Sango was ready to kill the landlord but Miroku put a hand on her shoulder and shook his head no.  
"So," Inuyasha looked at his friends. "How was your date?"  
Sango spoke first. "We didn't go." "What do you mean you didn't go?" "Well" Miroku started. "We actually went clothes shopping." Sango finished for him. "Clothes shopping?" Inuyasha asked. "It was for Kagome." Sango sighed lightly. "You don't want her staying in a towel, do you?" She stared.  
"Course not! There is no way in hell I'd let that happen." He growled angrily.  
"Oh I think you would." Miroku had his perverted smile when he was thinking 'gross' things.  
Inuyasha immediately knew what his friend meant and turned away nervously. "N-no I wouldn't!" The half demon's face was a dark red as he pictured Kagome nearing him in her towel; her long and black, wavy hair moved back and forth; her beautiful chocolate eyes focused only on him and him alone. She smiled at him and he just wanted to faint but he couldn't. He was so lost in his thoughts that he didn't hear a yawn come from his arms until he heard giggling.  
Angrily, he turned to yell at Sango to shut up but she wasn't the one laughing. Quickly he looked down in his arms and realized it was Kagome. Smiling, he quickly kissed her and pulled away. "I've been wanting to do that for forever!" He held her tightly.  
But Kagome just smiled "I haven't been gone that long! I left school, went home and got Sango ready and then I got in the shower and -." Her smile had faded by the time she stopped. Her eyes traveled to Sango's and moved back to meet Inuyasha's curious ones.  
"What happened?" He asked in a low whisper.  
"She and this new guy finally decided to say I had to leave. I had just finished rinsing my hair when Kikyo grabbed me out of the shower. I looked up angrily at her and was about to say something but someone kicked me in the side. I tried to see who it was but then Kikyo joined in. I tried curling up to protect myself but I realized trying to do that only made it worse." Tears ran down Kagome's cheeks as she told everyone what had happened to her.  
Inuyasha, seeing her tears, tried wiping them away. _'I will kill you Kikyo_.'  
"I heard Sango banging on the bathroom door but when I called to her, it was like she couldn't hear. After they were done, they threw a towel at me and walked out, laughing and telling each other how much fun it was to kick me. That was when I realized something: you had been right." She stared into her love's golden eyes.  
"What do you mean I was right?" Inuyasha wiped more tears away.  
"You had said Kikyo would throw me out without me even knowing it." She looked away from him.  
"I'm sorry." He whispered as he let a teardrop roll down his cheek. Kagome leaned into his warm body. "You have nothing to be sorry about Inuyasha. I should've left weeks ago. I might've had no where to go but I would've still gone to school." She explained still leaning into him. Inuyasha said nothing but hold onto Kagome and let his mind wander back to his thought of Kagome only in a towel and a smirk formed and his eyes closed halfway. _'Someday, Kagome_.'  
Miroku cleared his throat, interrupting the two lovers. "Don't mean to interrupt or anything but might I suggest we leave? This neighborhood is somewhat dangerous." Inuyasha picked Kagome up bridal style again despite her protests and began walking ahead of the others.  
"Inuyasha! Wait up!" Sango called out.  
But Inuyasha just smirked and continued on until Kagome pulled his ear. "What the hell was that for?" Inuyasha held back a growl as Kagome glared at him.  
"Stop and wait for the others!" "You're so cute when you're angry." Inuyasha laughed as he stopped in his tracks. But he got no comment or anything. Seeing why Kagome wasn't saying anything he looked down only to see that her face had gone completely red. _'What's she thinking about?'_  
Kagome was currently thinking about Inuyasha. _'I wonder what he looks like underneath his clothes_.' She tried picturing him with a gut and flabby arms but it was highly doubtful he looked like that. _'How about abs and strong arms and legs?' That was something she could definitely see. 'He must have like a 6 pack or something and muscles that can lift over 300 pounds!'_ As she began to picture Inuyasha with his abs and muscles lifting 300 pounds, she was pinched.  
Angrily, she glared up at Sango who pointed to Miroku. "What was that for?!" Kagome demanded. "You're face had gone completely red like a tomato and you made Inuyasha worry." Sango explained.  
"I was thinking about something, k?" Kagome turned her head quickly from Inuyasha and the others before they saw the blush as another thought came into her mind: she and Inuyasha were kissing passionately up against the wall _'no, not the wall_.' They were kissing passionately in bed, his strong arms holding her close to his hot body._ 'Yes'_ she smiled to herself, not realizing Sango and Inuyasha were staring at her. _'Not wall, but bed._'  
"Kagome?" Inuyasha looked into her eyes curiously.  
"Oh uh, can I talk to you for a moment, Sango?" Kagome laughed nervously, getting out of Inuyasha's arms. As the two girls left quickly, Miroku walked up beside his best friend. "I believe Kagome's going to tell my beloved what she was thinking and it had to have been about you. Kagome's face was red after all."  
Inuyasha looked over to him. "Is that a good thing?"  
"'Course it is! I mean come on Inuyasha. Your face was red while you were thinking about Kagome." Miroku slapped him on the back.  
Inuyasha, not wanting Miroku to say anymore, shoved him. "I was not thinking about Kagome!" But Miroku wasn't convinced. "I wonder what Sango would look like wrapped in a towel..." Miroku began to let his mind wander. He pictured Sango standing there in front of him in a small white towel that just reached mid thigh. He was about to wander further until Inuyasha jabbed him in the side. "Excuse me, but I think I deserve to picture what Sango looks like in a towel!" Miroku growled, holding his side. He waited for Inuyasha to say something but the half demon never did.  
"Inuyasha?" Miroku stared at him curiously.  
"They've been gone to long, don't you think?" The half demon spoke after a minute of glaring into the darkness of the street.  
"Well yes but girls love to talk." Miroku reasoned. Inuyasha, however, was hard to reason with. "I'm done waiting for them Miroku. If something happened to her, I don't know what I'd do." He quickly ran down the street, following Kagome's scent as he went.

* * *

Kagome and Sango began walking back to the boys slowly, trying to forget their argument:  
Kagome made a sharp right turn into an alley and let go of Sango's wrist. "You okay?" Sango asked.  
Kagome sighed upsettingly and whispered "what happens now?" Sango stared blankly. "What do you mean? You and Inuyasha are free to do whatever you want except have sex. I absolutely forbid it."  
Kagome looked at her sister figure somewhat angrily. "What's that supposed to mean Sango? Do I have to ask for your permission to have sex with him?"  
Sango, taken aback, replied angrily "Kagome, you're only 17 and Inuyasha's how old exactly? What do you know about him anyway? You two practically just met. You may know him from when he was with Kikyo but -."  
"No, Sango!" Kagome yelled cutting her off. "I don't want to hear it! We may not know each other that well but that doesn't mean he doesn't care for me! And what about you?"  
"What about me?" Sango yelled back. Kagome glared at her pissed. "You obviously like Miroku! We both know he's practically in love with you!"  
"That doesn't mean I'll have sex with him! I'm going to get to know him and if I end up in love him, I'll wait and see what happens next! I'm not going to be like you and just rush into things just like what you and Koga did!" Sango nearly screamed before receiving a slap across her left cheek. It grew silent as Sango stared at Kagome in shock and Kagome glared at her angrily. "Don't you dare compare me and Inuyasha to me and Koga." Kagome seethed. "Inuyasha would never cheat on me like Koga." Her glare hardened before Sango took a step back hitting the cold brick behind her. _'Ever since Koga broke her heart and Inuyasha had stepped in today, Kagome's eyes have been filled with determination. Maybe I'm wrong about Inuyasha. Maybe he's the one for her. Was I wrong to judge them both so quickly? Can you fall in love with someone you don't really know?'_  
It was quiet between the two for awhile until Kagome's eyes widened in shock. "Sango..." she covered her mouth in realization. "Oh my gosh! I'm so sorry! I didn't mean-!" But Sango held up her hand. "No. Its my fault. I shouldn't have said anything." Kagome however wouldn't stand for it. "Sango, maybe you're right. I probably should get to know him a little more before doing anything." She pulled her sister into a tight hug for a few minutes before letting go. "We should head back. The boys are probably getting worried." Sango whispered.

* * *

The two girls continued walking back in silence, their feet barely making any noise on the pavement. Kagome went to open her mouth to Sango but was cut off when Inuyasha called her name. _'Inuyasha_' Kagome thought as Inuyasha landed in front of her and Sango.  
Miroku stopped behind him, gasping for air before speaking. "I told you Inuyasha they were fine." He took one more breath of air before letting his eyes rest on Sango. Miroku noticed the red mark on her cheek but didn't say anything. Inuyasha noticed how quiet Kagome was but didn't question it. The only thing that mattered was that she was safe.

**Lemme know if I need to change anything. -luckyinugirl**


	7. Author's Note 2

**Sorry I haven't updated in awhile. I have writer's block at the moment and hopefully I will be able to get passed writer's block in a few days...**

**Also I've somewhat busy with life. For the next two months I won't be that busy so hopefully I might have some more chapters up.**

**Again, I'm sorry.**

** - luckyinugirl**


End file.
